


all those flames that burned before him

by little_baby_kaiju



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, F/M, Masturbation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerplay, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_baby_kaiju/pseuds/little_baby_kaiju
Summary: “You used to like it. A lot.”





	all those flames that burned before him

**Author's Note:**

> yes I stole the title from a lady gaga song I have no shame.
> 
> follow my tumblr @little-baby-kaiju  
> send me prompts there!!!

“You used to like it. A lot.”

That’s right. She did like it. She liked it when he’d come home, still in his vigilante outfit, and press her face against the wall and his erection into her ass with a smirk. When he’d hold her wrists behind her back and make her ride him, cock pulled out of the fly of his leather pants, still fully clothed whilst she bounced atop him wearing nothing at all. When he’d use those clever fingers to wrap rope round and round until she looked like a Christmas present, the red standing out against her skin as she strained against the restraints. When he’d don his gloves and put his fingers inside her before shoving them into her mouth, gagging her with the taste of leather and herself.

But she liked it more when he was at her mercy. When her hands wound around his throat, causing him to moan brokenly and come without warning. When she’d kiss him gently and press two fingers inside him, curling and searching for the spot that made him whimper and his cock jump and leak. When she had him on his knees, handcuffed with his faced pressed into the mattress as her silicone cock pounded into him until he’s screaming against the bedsheets.

She still thinks about it now, on her knees with a pillow clamped between her legs, one hand over her mouth as she humps and thrusts as if she’s thrusting into him.

Little does she know that he still thinks about it too, one hand on his cock and the other pressing fingers inside himself, pretending his thick, calloused digits are her smooth small ones.

Used to like it? Who are they kidding.


End file.
